Episode 8507 (17th June 2019)
Plot Robert and Aaron sneak back into the Mill before Victoria has come downstairs. Things continue to be strained between Pete and Rhona. Robert and Aaron panic when Diane mentions Victoria went to retrieve a flask from Robert's car. The pair rush outside but it's too late as Victoria has already found posters branding Lee a rapist in the car. In the salon, a flirtatious Nate invites Amy for another drink which unsettles Kerry. After Nate and Amy have left, Bernice demands to know why Kerry is acting odd so Kerry admits she's slept with Nate. Victoria is furious to learn Aaron and Robert paid Lee a visit yesterday although she believes she's at least prevented them from making things worse with the posters until Aaron admits they put the posters up this morning and the ones in the boot are what's left. Victoria can't believe it. Billy spots Max's car in the village so he distracts Ellis then approaches Max who hands him a burner phone then drives away. Megan spends precious moments with Eliza ahead of her sentencing tomorrow. Whilst Aaron and Robert take down the posters they plastered near the car showroom where Lee works, they spot Lee and his boss doing the same so they walk away to prevent being seen but Lee has already spotted them. Leyla informs Tracy and Frank that David is going to see a therapist whilst Tracy reveals she had a fling with Nate. Moments later, Nate enters the pub. He blanks Tracy and instead walks over and kisses Amy. Aaron and Robert return to the Mill and inform Victoria they were unable to retrieve all the posters which leaves Victoria fearing the repercussions of their stupid stunt. Right on cue, the police appear at the door. Rhona apologises to Pete for being off with him this morning. Whilst Nate nips to the loo, Tracy approaches Amy and informs her she's slept with Nate. When Nate returns, Amy rips into him. Kerry walks into the pub and assumes Amy has found out about her and Nate so apologises to her daughter and claims the only reason she didn't mention it was because it was a one off. PC Pierce informs Aaron, Robert, Victoria and Diane that a complaint of harassment has been made against Victoria regarding some posters. Amy demands to know if Nate has slept with her mum. Nate and Kerry dodge the question. Upon learning Tracy has also slept with Nate, Kerry uses that to cover up her liaison with Nate. A livid Amy throws a drink at Nate, then talks Tracy into doing the same. As Kerry shoves food in Nate's face, she begs Nate to keep quiet about their fling. PC Pierce quizzes Victoria about her whereabouts between 6pm and 9am. Aaron states it wasn't Victoria who put up the poster then Robert speaks up to stops Aaron from incriminating them. Frank worries Megan could be sent to prison. Once the police have left, Victoria tells Robert that Lee is mocking her and trying to make her suffer and he's helping him do that. She orders Robert to stay away from her then storms off. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *Max - Jordan Reece *Lee - Kris Mochrie *PC Pierce - Joe Simpson Locations *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and Take A Vow office *Main Street *Unknown street *Motorsale Showroom *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *An error in the credits sees Tony Audenshaw being credited as the character and Bob Hope as the actor. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes